The Ageing Potion
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: After the ageing potion goes wrong, the wins get a little shock. Fourth Yeaar, Fremione, Gremione. Part 5 Of 11


**Ok, so I've taken the scene where they get beards, changed it to Fred P.O.V and added Fremione at the end. Enjoy! :) **

**Oh, I own nothing  
><strong>

Fred, George and Lee Jordan hurried down the staircase, all three of them extremely excited. Fred noticed Hermione sitting down, book in lap as usual, Ron and Harry standing around near her. He rushed over to them, followed by George and Lee.

"Done it" Fred whispered triumphantly to the three of them, giving Hermione a cocky smile. Emotion flitted across her face but before he could tell which emotion he was interrupted.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"The Ageing Potion dungbrain" he said, rolling his eyes.

"One drop each" said George, rubbing his hands together with glee "We only need to be a few months older anyway."

"It's not going to work" a singsong voice called, and Fred knew instantly that it was Hermione speaking.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, crouching down to where she sat with a book in her lap.

"How do you know that it won't?" George questioned her with a smirk, crouching down at her other side.

She looked from Fred to George and smiled with exasperation "Because" she paused "You see this?" she pointed to the silver line around the goblet. "This is an ageing line, Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?" George smirked, the obvious love of annoying her showing on his face.

She looked from Fred and George again and huffed in annoyance, hitting her lap impatiently with the book in her hands "So" she continued "I'm sure Dumbledore's spell wouldn't be fooled by something so pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion."

"Ah but thats why it's so brilliant" Fred grinned.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted" George finished, grin identical to Fred's.

Harry and Ron who stood near Hermione smiled at their brilliance but Hermione still looked unsure about their plan.

Hurt that she didn't have faith in his brilliant idea he jumped to his feet, as did George.

"Ready Fred?" George asked, shaking his potion excitedly.

"Ready George" Fred grinned, shaking his bottle.

As they stopped the shaking they wrapped their arms round each others "bottoms up" they said and gulped down the potion in sync.

They then unlinked their arms and walked over to the line and stood just behind the line and turned and grinned at each other. They both lent towards it very slowly until they were sure all eyes were on them. Fred made sure Hermione was looking at smiled to himself as he noticed her staring at him wide eyed.

They both took deep breaths, shut their eyes, and jumped. Everyone in the room gasped loudly, but when they opened their eyes and beamed at each other everyone began to cheer loudly for them. Fred snuck a glance at Hermione and saw she was smiling happily for them and clapping her hands slowly, impressed.

They waited a moment, and when nothing happened they grinned again and got their pieces of paper with their names on. As it fell into the goblet people gasped again, but as nothing happened they clamped each other on the back in triumph and people began cheering again.

Suddenly the goblet's fire turned from calm blue to red and fire flew around them. Fred could hear gasp and a couple of screams from the students watching. They ducked some but eventually were hit and sent flying away from the goblet, landing on the cold stone floor on their backs with a loud thud.

Groaning loudly the twins got up slowly. Suddenly the great hall erupted into laughter and Fred looked over to where George sat and saw that his twin's ginger hair had turned grey, and that he'd grown a beard within seconds.

Staring at George he began to feel more and more annoyed. "You said..."

"You said..." George exclaimed then lunged over onto where Fred sat. He had no choice but to defend himself. As they rolled around on the floor people circled around them, chanting "fight! fight! fight!" loudly.

Glancing up briefly he saw the laughing faces of Ron and Harry, but no Hermione. peering between the legs of the students he saw Hermione's frowning face deep in her book, ignoring the loud cheering all around her.

Suddenly everyone stopped cheering and turned to watch the person who had just entered the room.

The twins both stopped their play fighting to see who had just stolen their spotlight. Looking past all the head's as they stood up they saw Victor Krum, followed by Igor Karkarof. Victor stepped past the age line and dropped a piece of paper with his name on into the goblet.

As he turned to leave the hall he looked over at where Hermione sat, causing the edges of Hermione's lips to quirk upwards.

"I think you've got some competition mate" George mumbled to Fred as Hermione hastily closed her book.

"Shut up. You don't know anything!" Fred snapped angrily.

"What doesn't he know?" Harry's inquisitive voice asked. The twins turned and saw both Harry and Ron walking over to them.

Before they could make up a good enough excuse Ron interrupted their frantic thoughts.

"Doesn't matter. What you gonna do about the beards?" he asked.

"I guess we'll go to Madam Pomfrey" George shrugged.

"Oh, ok" Ron nodded and both he and Harry went back over to where Hermione sat.

Fred watched closely as Hermione questioned them about something. She was obviously happy with their answers as she smiled then asked something else. Fred could tell she was asking them questions as he could see the sparkle in her eye when she wanted more information about something.

"Come on, lets go" George shoved Fred and they began to leave the hall.

Peering round for one last sneak peak at Hermione. He saw her angry flushed face snap something at Ron, then packed her book into her bag hurriedly.

Then, to Fred's astonishment, she began running in their direction.

"Fred! George! Wait!" she yelled after them, and they both fully turned round, confused.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it!" Fred said.

"Unless we did do it, then we did" George smirked at her.

She smiled at George then said "I'm coming with you" breathlessly.

"Why?" George frowned.

"Are you ill?" Fred asked worriedly.

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes "I want to make sure that you'll be ok"

"Huh?" they both said in unison. Everyone always laughed at their jokes and pranks, but whenever anything backfired on them nobody would come with them to check they were alright, not even their best friend Lee Jordan. They were just the entertainers of Hogwarts, no one really cared if they didn't turn up for lessons for weeks, it was just normal for them.

"You heard me" she smiled and grabbed ahold of both their hands, pulling them in the direction of the ward.

"Come on, it's this way" Hermione told them.

"Mione, it's not like this is our first time we've gone to Madam Pomfrey's" George joked.

Fred would of joined in with George's teasing but he was still trying to get his head round her hand holding onto his.

Once he finally had they'd arrived at the ward and Madam Pomfrey had just spotted them.

"Oh no. Not you two again" she sighed, exasperated "did you try to fool the goblet with an ageing potion?"

They nodded in response and she sighed again. "Your the third lot this morning!" she exclaimed, bustling around the cabinets to find potions. "here, drink this" she said, pushing two cups in Fred and Georges direction.

Fred took his as George grabbed the other and they gulped it down eagerly. But suddenly they both began to grimace at the bitter taste that filled there mouths.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, stroking his arm to relax him, but it only cause him to blush deeply at her sensitive touch.

"Oh god! He's going red!" She began to panic.

"It's ok!" Fred reassured her "I just... drank it down wrong..." he shot a glare at George, who was snickering behind Hermione.

"Oh alright" she said, relieved. Suddenly a soft smile sprung to her face and she reached up to his chin and stroked it, her fingers lightly brushing his flushed face. He felt his heart judder uncontrollably and felt his mouth open wordlessly while staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fast worker" she murmured, causing Fred to frown. Then, with embarrassment, he realised she was just feeling where the beard had been seconds ago.

"And theres the ginger hair we all know and love" she smiled up at him. He felt his heart flutter uncontrollably at the word 'love' that she said with such perfect lips.

"It's gone for you too George" she smiled as she turned round to face his brother.

"Still can't believe you can tell us apart" George shook his head in disbelief.

"Well believe it" she smirked at him then frowned as she spotted the time on a nearby clock on the wall. "Oh, I said I'd meet up with Harry and Ron down at Hagrid's for lunch, thats why they didn't come along" Hermione explained "I swear, sometimes I think that food is all Ronald thinks about" she shook her head, mystified.

"You don't have to tell us, we've had to live with the pig for years" Fred joked.

Hermione giggled "Anyway, I'm glad your both back to normal, I was really worried" Hermione smiled shyly up at Fred then turned to George.

Then, to both of their surprise, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed George on the cheek.

Fred felt a twist of pain in his stomach as he watched his brother grin down at Hermione, but it soon stopped as he realised that Hermione was turning back to him. He shut his eyes as he felt her cool lips brush against his warm cheeks.

"See you at the revealings of the triwizard champions" she smiled at them again before leaving both twins staring longingly after the curly haired witch.

Once she had left the ward Fred stared down at his hand, looking at the space between his fingers where her's had fit so perfectly.

**Ehh hate the end -_- too cheesy. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
